The Shifters
by FanFictionConnection
Summary: Rewrighten, again... Chelsea, Elisabeth, Willow, and Jace, four normal enough thirteen yearolds, are teleported into Pyrrhia as dragons. They're unvollentarly enrolled in the Jade Mountain school and try to act normal (what ever that means) under the pressure. They soon met Cactus, Flame, Shaddowstalker, and Ember, as they soon realize they're not the only non-Pyhhria born there.
1. Meet the four

The shifters prolog, this'll be short because it's a prolog soooo-

It's baaaaaaaAAAAAAck! I've been brainstorming forEVER to get this right, soooo I hope you ENJOY! Sorry. I just fell LIKE CAPITOLS.

Sooooo let Us BEGIN!

Meee- Drum roll plea- *crash bummmm* NO, I said Drum ROLL. NO symbols! (I know I spelt that wrong!)

*drumroll guy* - Fine.

Bummmm dummmm da da dmmmmmmmmm

Me- thank you. You may go.

Drumroll guy- *amazed expression* AUTHOR PRESENTED DRUMROLL GUY WITH WORDS! DRUMROLL GUY IS A FREE DRUMROLL GUY!

Me- *narrow eyes* You said no Harry Potter quotes.

Drumroll guy- I could've said Dobby is a free elf, but I didn't so-

Me- YOU CAN GO!

Drumroll guy- FINEfinefinefine. But please, Fanfictionconnection mustn't go back to not updating.

Me- STOP QUOTING DOBBY FROM HARRY POTTER!

Sorry guys, I was kinda board, so I just put this on here to be fun. As you can see, I'm in the Harry Potter fandom... Sooooo... Let's just get back to the story...

Chelsea Rose Mire was running home. Again. It wasn't like the, I'm-excited-to-go-home,-we're-going-to-Disney-world kinda run, it was more like a... Running-for-your-life kinda run. She stopped beside a light post and tried to catch her breath as she was vaguely remembering what happened. Her bus was late, so she was sitting outside with a book. She'd heard the most 'popular' girl in the school, Elisabeth, bullying another girl, Arizona, for being smart and making her look like a fool in class. Chelsea put her book into her bag, and tried to stop them from arguing, but ended up on the ground, landing punches. Chelsea wasn't blamed for it, because she was the one on her back, and was the teachers pet. Sure, she did give Elisabeth a lose tooth and black eye, but Chelsea was left with a bloody nose, lose tooth, and left with one less book. So there she was. Standing beside a light post with a bloodied nose, and gasping for air. When she finally caught her breath, she began to walk home, brushing her auburn hair behind her ears, and her hazel eyes grim.

Willow Angalena Smith was Chelsea's best friend, whom still believed in happyily ever afters and prince charmings. She was as much as a book worm as Chelsea was, but tended to read romance novles and things from Nicolas Sparks. Willow would sit in her room for hours just to read her books, and day dream of a real guy that only some one like Nicolas Sparks or Willow could dream up. Like now for instance. She was in the middle of Safe Haven when her mother called her to come up stairs to go to dance practice. Willow quickly slipped Safe Haven into her satual (A type of bag) and ran up stairs with her dance shoes in hand.

Elisabeth Mary Hins was still winning over her black eye by dinner. She moaned and groaned about how much it hurts, but her parents where to busy making calls and working on their computers to hear. Elisabeth ate her dinner by herself, working on lame homework. She rolled her eyes. She'd never been good at math, but still. She had to do it. She cleaned off her plate and left it in the sink for her older brother to do. She quickly took a shower and slipped on her bright pink pajamas on. Elisabeth brushed her bright Blond hair into a ponytail and flopped down on her bed with a sigh, her blue eyes showing depression.

Jace Alexander Hins was playing video games in the basement. He was the quarter back on his football team, but was still a full time gamer. He swiped his thick, wet, black hair out of his blue eyes, and returned to his game. He'd gotten back from his football game a hour ago, and kept silently celebrating how his team won 32 to 1. After the game, he had to listen to the bickering of his cousin, Elisabeth, the whole drive back to her house. THAT, Jace wasn't celebrating. Half way done with the game, (the video game) his eyes felt heavy, and he fell asleep.

They didn't know it, but they where more like each other than they thought.

also, Discalimer- I only own my OCs and plot and stuff


	2. A rude awakening

The Shifters chapter one, and before I start, I have a few notes.

1) Mysteryreader- I didn't just get into HP. I'm only on The Half Blood Prince though.

2) To Secret- I've been planning on having the Switchers as a Sequel, but that's going to be after QUITE A FEW chapters.

3) to guest- I'll make one or two dragons an IceWing.

Oh, also, the points of views will switch every chapter but will only switch from Chelsea, Willow, Elisabeth, and Jace. In that order.

Chelsea blinked groggily. She tried to stand up, but slipped.

"Ouch." She muttered and looked around. She wasn't exactly unsurprised to a vast meadow around her, and the tall peaks of a mountain in the not so far distance. Suddenly, she felt something. She sat up, putting her hand to her head. Only, she didn't feel fingers, or skin, or hair. She felt warm, basking scales and slightly warm talons. She yelped and fell back. Chelsea looked around and saw a river only a few lengths away from her. She ran over to it and nearly fell in when she saw her reflection. She saw pale sandy-gold scales, what looked like brown freckles dotting her snout, a small horn where her nose would be as a person, two slightly larger ones on the side of her head, a mohawk looking ruff going down her back and forming back spikes that went down to her tail, and finally, a pare of dark sapphire like eyes staring back at her. Then she spun around to see the scorpion like tip to her tail as it brushed against her back legs.

"Oh my god." Chelsea said as she collapsed to the ground and started talking to herself. "I'm a SandWing. Well Chelsea, you've obsessed over Wings Of Fire so much, that you're dreaming about it again. Hmm."

"OooooooOOOOOOoooh." Moaned someone and Chelsea spun around to see three other 'dragonets'. One was a RainWing, her scale gold laced with orange, a large MudWing who was lying on his back snoring away, and a pale blue SeaWing who just woke up.

"OooooOOOOOh, where am I?" She asked groggily, putting her webbed talons to her head. Chelsea walked toward them, tail raised, until she realized who the SeaWing was. She knew that voice. But it couldn't be...

"Willow?" Chelsea asked, and her tail hit hard against the ground.

"Chelsea?" Willow asked, and then realized she wasn't a human. "Oh, wow, what a dream. Well then. Hmmm. Well, I'm just goin to go back to sleep now and pretend this never in a zillion years ever happened." She laid back down, and after around three minutes she reopened her right eye.

"This isssssss a dream. Right?" Willow asked. "RIGHT?!"

"Ummm." Chelsea mumbled. "I thiiiiiiink."

"YOU THINK?!" Willow cried as she stood up. "YOU THINK?! Here, stab me threw the hand."

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"It works I'm the movies! Just stab me!" Willow said.

After a few seconds, Chelsea did poke her with her sharpest talon.

"OWWWW!" Willow cried. "Did it work."

"No. I think this is real. Here. Let's try this." Chelsea said, pushing her toward the stream, but before she could push her in, She heard someone scream. She let go of Willow, who fell to the ground, and turned to the RainWing, who was standing up with sickly green and ruby red scales.

"WHERE AM I?! WHAT AM I?! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!" She screamed.

"Shut up Liz, I'm trying to sleeeeeeep." The MudWing said, half asleep.

"Jace? JACE?!" The RainWing screamed. "GGGGGGGGAAAAAH! YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!" She kicked the MudWing in the side and he sat up and clenched his stomach.

"What was that fo- or." The MudWing said, and looked around at the other three, slightly angry, dragonets around him.

"Wait..." Chelsea mumbled. "Liz, as in Elisabeth? Elisabeth Hins?"

"Yes, got a problem with it?" Elisabeth challenged.

"Yes I do!" Chelsea said talking a step toward the RainWing. Elisabeth tilted her head, but then hissed at her.

"Chelsea?! YOU BROUGHT US ALL HERE!" She screamed. "NOW GET US OUT!"

"I DIDN'T MAKE US COME HERE!" Chelsea yelled back.

"Prove it!" Elisabeth hissed.

"HOW?!" Chelsea growled.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Willow screamed at them. "We don't know what we're doing here or why, so let's just shut up and try to figure this stuff out!"

Chelsea scowled at Elisabeth and tucked her wings in as Elisabeth stuck out her forked tung.

"Are we in fourth grade again?" Jace asked Elisabeth.

"Shut up." Elisabeth said.

"Soooooo where are we?" Willow asked Chelsea.

"Ok, I think we're in my favorite book series." Chelsea replied, and earned long stares from everyone else.

"What?" Chelsea asked.

"You've officially lost it." Willow said. "For good this time."

"I was just thinking out loud." Chelsea mumbled.

"Well, we know her," Willow asked pointing her tail at Elisabeth and then to Jace. "But who's that?"

"My cousin." Elisabeth. "Jace."

"Waaaaait..." Willow started. "Are you a quarter back? Or something like that on our foot ball team? I mean, your last name is Hins, right? There's a Hins on our football team. I think?"

"Yeah." Jace said.

"Grade-"

"Eight."

"Oh." Willow said.

"The rest of us are in seventh if you didn't remember." Chelsea reminded Willow.

"Oh no. Thanks for reminding me. I though I was in third." Willow said sarcastically.

"So PLEASE tell me what we're doing, and HOW we're getting back home." Elisabeth said.

"Well like I said earlier-" Chelsea started, but then Elisabeth cut her off.

"I was asking Minnow." She said bitterly.

"Willow." Willow corrected.

"Yeah, her." Elisabeth said.

"Ok," Chelsea said, ignoring Elisabeth. "We should be careful. There was this whole war and stuff in Wings of fire-"

"Wings of what's ya?" Jace asked. "Sounds kinda weird if you ask me."

"Shut up! It's an amazing tilde! Don't you EVER EVER dis Wings Of Fire in front of me EVER!" Chelsea cried, making Jace jump while Willow tried to hold Chelsea back.

"Take her advice." Willow said. "It's like her life and soul, man! She would kill anyone who came between her and the last copy of Moon's Rising, ok! Oh, and don't dis the couple names and Starspearker and Clairl if you value your soul." Chelsea hissed, making Jace scoot away even farther.

"Hey guys." Elisabeth said,

"Why would I dis Claire or Starspecker? I don't even know what they mean!" Jace argued.

"IT'S CLAIRL AND STARSPEAKER YOU IDIOT!" Chelsea cried.

"GUYS!" Elisabeth cried, and everyone looked back at her.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat." Jace said.

"There's someone coming our way." Elisabeth said, scales switching from red to emerald green with spots of orange. Chelsea looked to see a two dark blue and bright yellow shapes flying toward them.

"Run to the trees!" Chelsea said as quietly as she could just seconds before she ran off toward the trees that bordered the rainforest. Then she realized how idiotic it must be because it was quite aways away.

"HEY, you four!" Someone called out, and Chelsea stopped to look back.

Yeah, I know. Horrid way to end it. I'll be updating Memory then Truth or Dare next, and then The Orchid and Blister Show, and then this again, Okay? Okay.


End file.
